The present invention relates generally to extinguishable access control markup language (XACML), and more particularly to authentication based on geographical locations.
XACML stands for “eXtensible Access Control Markup Language.” The standard defines a declarative access control policy language implemented in extensible markup language (XML) and a processing model describing how to evaluate access requests according to the rules defined in policies.
As a published standard specification, one of the goals of XACML is to promote common terminology and interoperability between access control implementations by multiple vendors. XACML is primarily an Attribute Based Access Control system (ABAC), where attributes (e.g., bits of data) associated with a user, action, or resource are inputs into the decision of whether a given user may access a given resource in a particular way. Role-based access control (RBAC) can also be implemented in XACML as a specialization of ABAC.
Electronic authentication, also referred to as e-authentication, is the process of establishing confidence in user identities electronically presented to an information system. Authentication is a process closely related to identification. In online environments, the username identifies the user, while the password authenticates that the user is whom he claims to be. E-authentication presents a technical challenge when this process involves the remote authentication of individual people over a network for the purpose of electronic government and commerce.